


Rewards

by skywalkxrs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, Dominant Luke Skywalker, F/M, He's the emperor, It's way too kinky at parts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sith!Luke, Smut, emperor!luke, feelings are mutual, he's so hot, sith!lukeskywalker, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkxrs/pseuds/skywalkxrs
Summary: Being the Emperor's hand, it was easy for you get away with many things.





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing extra kinky stuff

"Tell me (y/n), what have the Rebels planned this time?" Emperor Luke asked, sitting on his throne with his hands intertwined together.  
"They're planning on destroying the Death Star, Your Highness. They've discovered a weakness in the system." You answered confidently looking right at his electric blue eyes. You were an undercover rebel working with the Sith. Being the Emperor's hand, it was easy for you get away with many things. You also often liked to flirt with him too, he was attractive after all. The Sith Lord was just sat there dressed in all black, you looked at his fingers thinking how good they'd feel to be in you, or around your neck. You wouldn't mind getting fucked by him, getting ruined by him. In fact, you thought about him all the time, it was a habit of yours he hadn't picked up on. Until now. He kept his gaze locked on you as if he was reading your mind. He smirked, his eyes now gleaming with seduction. He knew now, how much you wanted him. This was the first time he realized how badly you wanted him. Your eyes were wide now, but you still held your confident stance.  
"Guards, leave us." He called out and walked slowly over to you while the door to the throne room locked shut leaving the two of you alone. Your heart raced faster by the second, you closed your eyes. You felt his presence behind you, he pressed up against you, his arms snaked around your waist.  
"I know how much you want me (y/n). I've always known. You didn't think I'd hear you moaning my name so loud as you touched yourself at night? Or just now, how you want me to destroy you. I can read your mind, but you already knew that. Yet, you don't stop." He whispered, lips brushing against your ear. You were surprised at his confession, but you didn't say anything in response, instead you pushed back on him wanting more.  
He roughly grabbed your lightsaber that hung on your belt. The red blade ignited with a hum. What was he doing? Luke kept you against him, he pulled the saber closer to your neck.  
"Are you afraid (y/n)?" He chuckled, his lips pressed against your ears. You didn't say anything.  
"Oh. You like it don't you? Feeling helpless." He whispered, you turned your head away from the saber. You knew he wouldn't do anything. He turned the weapon off, and threw it across the floor.  
He unbuckled your belt as he kissed your neck, earning a moan from you.  
The Emperor turned you around, and pressed his soft lips against yours roughly. Your hands ran up his chest, unbuttoning his top off, throwing it on the floor.  
Before you could do anything else, he pulled away from the kiss and grabbed your wrists to stop you from doing anything else. He backed you up against his throne motioning you to sit and you complied.  
"Such a bad girl for me, (y/n). Thinking of your Master this way." Luke groaned pulling your shoes off, along with your pants, kissing your thighs.  
You groaned wanting any part of him on, or in you. He chuckled, and you felt your hands being pinned to each side of the armrest with the Force. He got down on his knees, and positioned both your legs on either side of his broad shoulders. The Emperor kept his gaze on you while he licked your still clothed cunt. He pushed the lace aside as he roughly sucked, and flicked your clit.  
"Fuck." You gasped, pressing yourself against his wet tongue. Your fingers tugged at his blond hair.  
"Such a dirty girl. Is this what you've always felt (y/n)?" He hummed sending vibrations through you. Luke lapped at your juices feeling you clench around his tongue. He took your panties off along with your shirt, leaving you completely exposed to him.  
He slammed his lips to yours, you bit down on his lip before entering your tongue into his mouth, kissing him long and hard. You smiled to yourself when you heard a moan escape from him.  
You felt the force lift from your hands, while you watched him undress. You were wide eyed when you saw how big he was. There was no way that'd fit into you.  
He lifted you off the throne, taking your place, he pulled you on his lap facing him. He showered your neck with kisses, you started rocking your hips against his hard member.  
"Master, I want you so bad. Please." You begged, running your hands down his toned chest.  
"Patience. Did you learn anything from me?" He groaned, wrapping his gloved hand around your neck, squeezing it lightly.  
You held on to his shoulders and continued to rock on his cock, covering him with your wetness.  
You grabbed his hands that were on your neck and guided them down to your soaking cunt. He gave you a smirk and slid one of his fingers in slowly.  
After a couple of thrusts he added two more fingers in you, stretching you out.  
He threw his head back on the seat, lips parted overwhelmed by your moans. He pulled out, and without warning, he slid himself in you slowly.  
"Fuck (y/n)." He breathed out, you bit your lip, as you gripped the top of the throne slowly adjusting to his large cock.  
"Master." You breathed out, he let out a low groan in response, his teeth grazing your shoulder. He grabbed your ass, rocking you faster against him. You felt yourself become closer, in which he acknowledged.  
"Get up for me really quick." You obeyed, biting your lip as he slipped out of you.  
He pressed his lips against yours, more desperate this time while he backed you up against the glass wall behind the throne.  
You hissed when your chest hit the cold surface sending shivers down your spine enhancing your senses. He hitched your leg up as he rammed into you again causing you to loudly moan. You eyed the spaceship that was approaching the Death Star well knowing that they could be watching Luke pounding into you this very moment. You gasped as you saw his eyes glowing yellow through the reflection.  
Luke hadn't seemed to care about it all as you felt him fill you up over, and over. Sudden pleasure washed over you, legs almost giving out, the Sith held onto you as you clenched around him.  
"Luke. Please." You almost screamed in ecstasy while hadn't slowed his pace.  
"Luke, what? Tell me what you want." He commanded, fingers wrapped against your neck once more. You felt to sensitive to do anything. He then spun you around picking you up. Luke slammed you against the glass, thrusting into you slow and hard.  
He buried his head on your shoulder, biting on your neck.  
"Fuck (y/n). You feel so good." You smiled knowing you could make the most powerful man in the galaxy so vulnerable. You felt his seed shoot into you as his thrusts began to slow down.  
The Sith lord pulled out of you, letting you down. Exhausted, you held on to his shoulders. Your eyes gazed on him and he grabbed your chin, pressing his lips against yours tenderly.


End file.
